


Dia de Repouso

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [25]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Chrissie fica doente de repente, mas Brian a ajuda a lidar com essa infeliz surpresa. (se passa no universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie).





	Dia de Repouso

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se passa no universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie. Alerta de alto índice de fofura.

Eu fiz uma careta ao perceber que não estava bem. Na noite passada tinha passado mais frio que o comum, me aconchegando mais perto de Brian para me aquecer, mas agora sabia que meu marido já tinha acordado há um tempo, ele não estava mais ali.

Quando me esforcei para levantar e ir encontrá-lo, simplesmente me sentia muito fraca ou mole pra conseguir ficar de pé. Também senti a garganta raspando, a cabeça latejando, com toda certeza eu estava doente.

Era frustrante ficar assim, me fazia me sentir uma inútil, mas por sorte não tínhamos compromissos para aquele dia. Quando tentei chamar Brian e Emily, minha voz estava baixa e abafada. Acabei suspirando de frustração, me aconchegando de volta em minha cama. Um tempo depois, meu preocupado marido veio me ver, se aproximando ao ver que eu não estava bem.

-Chrissie, está tudo bem? - Brian me perguntou - eu achei que você tinha demorado demais pra acordar...

-Bom, eu até que acordei no horário de sempre - falei, mostrando que nesse ponto ele tinha razão - só não consegui me levantar.

-O que você tem? - ele se sentou na ponta da cama, tocando a minha testa - parece que é febre.

-Aham, acho que sim - concordei - sinto a cabeça explodindo e a garganta doendo...

Um espirro me interrompeu, o que fez Brian se sobressaltar um pouco.

-É, você realmente parece estar resfriada - decidiu meu marido - quer que eu te leve ao médico?

-Ah não, Bri, se for só um resfriado vou ficar bem - eu logo descartei a ideia - sabe que eu detesto ir ao médico.

-Eu sei, mas se for necessário nós temos que ir - ele insistiu, categoricamente.

-Vamos fazer assim, se eu piorar, você me leva e prometo não discordar - tentei contornar a situação.

-Está bem - Brian acabou concordando, mas meio relutante.

-Mãe? Tá tudo bem? - Emily tinha entrado no quarto, também preocupada - você não veio tomar café da manhã com a gente, está doente?

-Eu estou, minha querida - respondi minha filha.

-Quer que eu fique pra ajudar a cuidar de você? - Mi ofereceu e foi minha vez de me preocupar.

-Não, não, Emily, não quero que perca aula - logo disse - é só um resfriado, tenho certeza que no final do dia vou estar bem.

-Pode ir pra escola Emily, eu vou cuidar da sua mãe, prometo - Brian assegurou a ela e ela ficou mais tranquila.

-Tá bem, então - Emily concordou - eu vou indo, mas fique boa logo mãe.

Ela me abraçou, se despedindo e mesmo sentindo dor e incômodo o abraço da minha filha me fez me sentir melhor.

-Tenha um bom dia na escola - eu desejei por fim e ela acenou pra mim.

Brian se voltou pra mim, ainda preocupado, suas sobrancelhas permanentemente franzidas, me encarando. Eu tive que rir porque ele estava muito sério, mas fazer isso incomodou minha garganta, transformando o riso em tosse.

-O que foi que aconteceu de engraçado pra você rir de repente? - Brian acabou sorrindo.

-Você me olhando sério demais - me expliquei e peguei uma das mãos dele - confia em mim, meu amor, não é o fim do mundo.

-Pode até ser que não, mas o amor da minha vida não está bem e eu queria saber o que fazer pra ela se sentir melhor - ele tocou meu rosto afetuosamente.

-Brian... - eu suspirei, sentindo as bochechas corarem, constrangida diante de tantos elogios.

-O que? - foi a vez dele rir, beijando minha testa - hum, você continua quente, e ainda por cima não comeu nada, acha que consegue comer alguma coisa?

-Não sei, minha garganta dói - respondi - mas quem sabe chá ajuda.

-Chá então - ele se levantou - de camomila, certo? Seu favorito, não se preocupa, meu amor, já volto.

-Eu sei que volta - assenti, sorrindo pra ele.

Eu esperei com paciência até que meu marido voltasse da cozinha, Brian não demorou muito, logo trazendo meu chá. Me esforcei pra me sentar, encostando devagarinho na cabeceira da cama. O movimento me deixou meio tonta e a careta que eu fiz por causa disso entregou meu desconforto.

-O que foi? - Brian me olhou intrigado.

-Senti uma leve tontura agora... - contei a ele - mas já passou.

Ele me entregou a xícara de chá, e depois de soprar, tomei um pequeno gole. Depois de sentir a garganta esquentar, tomei mais um pouco.

-Obrigada - agradeci meu marido - já estou um pouco melhor.

-Acha que consegue comer alguma coisa agora? Não é bom ficar de estômago vazio quando o corpo está fraco - Brian me recomendou.

-Eu sei, mas acho melhor não arriscar - analisei meu próprio estado - quem sabe na hora do almoço, eu como alguma coisa.

-Quem sabe, não - corrigiu ele - promete pra mim que vai tentar comer alguma coisa sra. May.

-Eu prometo Sr. May, prometo - suspirei, dando razão a ele.

-Ótimo - ele assentiu, contente, mas logo depois senti um pouco de inquietação nele.

-O que foi com você agora? Tem alguma coisa passando aí na sua cabecinha - deduzi e depois tomei mais um pouco de chá.

-Eu tive uma ideia, pra te ajudar a passar o dia - ele disse timidamente - espero que não ache ruim.

-Só vou achar se é bom ou ruim depois que você executar sua ideia - deixei claro - seja lá o que for, tenho certeza que não vou ficar brava.

-Ah será mesmo? - Brian sorriu de lado, colocando uma mão no queixo - lembra quando eu quis aprender andar de skate, ou quando te levei naquele restaurante em Atlanta, que estava na sua cara que você achou horrível?

-Certo, essas são exceções - revirei os olhos - mas agora fiquei curiosa com a sua ideia.

-Bom, sra. May, arque com as consequências de descobrir o que é - Brian acabou rindo da própria frase, se levantando para ir até outro cômodo da casa, eu só balancei a cabeça diante daquilo tudo.

Dessa vez ele não demorou tanto, tinha trazido um violão e se sentou na beirada da cama.

-Então eu vou ter um show particular por estar doente? - coloquei uma mão no queixo, virando a cabeça.

-Espero que não ache isso muito egocêntrico da minha parte - meu marido encolheu os ombros, realmente constrangido - eu ficar cantando pra você...

-Brian - estiquei uma das minhas mãos para ele e ele a segurou - você sabe o quanto eu amo ver você cantar e tocar, obrigada.

Meu marido sorriu em resposta, entendendo que poderia começar a tocar a qualquer momento.

-Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you, remember I'll always be true... - ele cantou suavemente All My Loving, uma das minhas favoritas dos Beatles.

Mal sabia ele que quando eu era mais jovem, me sentindo solitária, sonhava que meu meu namorado ouvisse Beatles comigo e gostasse deles tanto quanto eu. Acabou que eu me casei com um compositor, que além de me encantar cantando Beatles, me encantava com suas próprias criações.

Naquele momento eu apenas fechei os olhos, me deixando levar pelo som delicado do violão e a voz suave de Brian. Ele continuou com I Want to Hold Your Hand, Blackbird, I Feel Fine, I Saw Her Standing There, Hello Goodbye, Let it Be, Here Comes the Sun, Yesterday e Something.

De repente, ele pausou um pouco, antes de começar a próxima música. Abri os olhos por curiosidade e encontrei Brian pensativo, indeciso.

-Pode tocar a música que está pensando - foi o que deduzi que era o que o estava incomodando.

-Está bem - ele suspirou e voltou a tocar, reconheci a introdução de Love of My Life.

Eu fiquei prestando atenção nos gestos dele, seus dedos dedilhando as cordas, sua cabeça levemente curvada, mas seus olhos fixos nos meus, amorosos e ternos como sempre. Tudo que ele estava cantando era completamente direcionado a mim. Dei um sorriso emocionado, grato, começando a sentir os olhos lacrimejarem.

-Love of my life... Love of my life... Uh uh yeah... - cantei com ele a última parte, pra que Brian soubesse que era pra ele que eu estava cantando isso.

-Ah acho melhor eu parar - disse ele, colocando o violão de lado - eu fiz você chorar, meu amor, acho que desafinei...

-Bri, seu bobo! - eu ri - não é nada disso, é só que... Eu sei e senti porque cantou essa. Também te amo, amor da minha vida.

-Eu te amo - ele respondeu simplesmente, e eu nunca me cansava de ouvir, mesmo depois de 34 anos - certo, acho que está na hora do almoço.

-Sentiu fome, Sr. May? - brinquei com ele.

-Pra ser sincero sim - ele confirmou, sem sentir vergonha - se importa se eu deixar você sozinha um pouco de novo?

-Não - eu disse, compreensiva.

Brian saiu e me deixou por uma hora, o silêncio ajudou minha mente relaxar, eu já estava mais calma com a música e senti minha febre baixando e a dor de cabeça passando.

Brian voltou com um prato de sopa. Pela cara, estava deliciosa, mas ainda não conseguia sentir seu cheiro, por causa do nariz entupido. Me alimentei devagar, já que a garganta ainda doía. Brian pôs a mão na minha testa e depois sorriu, contente por alguma coisa.

-Que foi? - perguntei.

-Sua febre passou - constatou meu marido - é, minha linda, acho que hoje você escapou do médico.

-Porque você cuidou de mim - falei com gratidão - obrigada por tudo Brian, você é o melhor marido do mundo!

-Ah obrigado - ele beijou minha bochecha, surpreso - mas acho que Dominique diria o mesmo do Roger, e Veronica sobre o John, ou a Rory sobre o Jimmy.

-Hum, eu entendi - entortei a cabeça na direção dele - mas sabe de uma coisa Brian? É um privilégio para uma esposa poder dizer que tem o melhor marido do mundo, e eu sou privilegiada por poder falar isso de você, de todo coração.

-Ah meu amor... - exclamou ele - como é que eu respondo a isso?

Brian apenas me envolveu num grande abraço em resposta e eu retribuí o carinho.

-Não tem medo de ficar doente? - eu ri, brincando com ele.

-Não, tenho certeza que você não está mais doente - ele me olhou e me beijou, se demorando um pouco mais do que uma pessoa prevenida.

-Tudo bem - eu disse depois - eu realmente tô me sentindo melhor agora.

-Isso é ótimo - ele sorriu pra mim.

Dessa vez, eu o beijei, o amando um pouquinho mais, agradecida por todo cuidado e carinho que ele tinha se dedicado a me oferecer naquele dia.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu juntei a minha vontade de escrever alguma coisa com Brian e Chrissie nos seus 50 e poucos anos, mais o fato de eu ter ficado meio doente esses dias e nasceu essa história fofinha. Eu espero que ela tenha ajudado vocês lidarem com o que aconteceu em Evitando o Inevitável. Até a próxima!


End file.
